geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
Invader Zim Wii Game
I Love Alex. While He Has and Likes Anything Invader Zim, I Don't Watch Invader Zim. Un-less.... What If Alex Had A Wii Game? Now, I Asked Multiple Questions. What If Alex Destroyed The Invader Zim Wii Game? What If Alex Didn't Want To Play The Invader Zim Wii Game? What If Alex Already Has The Invader Zim Wii Game? But These Questions Were Seperate. I Drove To Target To See If They Had Something. Since Invader Zim Had A Revival Film Named Enter The Florpus That Is On Netflix, I Figured Out Must Something Was On Sale, I Searched The Video Game Aisle Before I Asked An Employee. They Said They Did'nt Have It. Story It Was December 14th, 2019 and It's 11 Days Until Christmas, And I Haven't Made A Present For Alex, Which Made Me Look Ugly. I Drove Back Home. I Went To Best Buy, And I Searched invader zim wii game. There Was Nothing, Only The Digital Version Of The Wii U Game The Wonderful 101. Then I Went To eBay, Which Then I Searched Invader Zim Wii Game. Only One Result Popped Up, But It Was Invader Zim Wii Game. It Shown Various Pictures From The Game, Which Was, Pretty Legit. One Thing Creeped Me Out Was The Seller DQ Games Which Lives In St. Augustine When We Go To The Aligator Farm. When My Order Arrived The Next Day, I Wrapped It Up In The Present, Put Alex's Name On The Tag, And, That Was That. Fast Forward To Christmas Eve. Me and Alex Came Over For Christmas. We All Opened Our Presents Before We Talk To Each Other. When Alex Opened The Present, He Said, Thanks Whaley For Making The Present For Me! Alex Immediately Wants To Play The Invader Zim Wii Game. So I Put The Disc Into The Wii U and Showed Alex How To Use The Wii Remote For Playing The Game. I Told Alex Whatever Alex and Victoria Visits Alex Can Play The Invader Zim Wii Game. After A Little While, I Left Alex In The Living Room So Alex Can Play The Invader Zim Wii Game. I Went Back To My Room To Talk To Connor As Well As Popfane and Victoria Which Came Over. Later, me and all my relatives we were going to the dinner table to have lunch. My brother called Alex from my room, but she didn’t come out or even speak. He called her name again and she slowly got out of the room, shivering. He seemed pale, she flinched at the slightest of sounds. “Dad… what’s wrong with Zim? He's scary...” he says to my brother. “I’m sure it’s nothing.” He responds, picking him up and comforting him. While we walk to the dinner table, he gives me the dirtiest look and whispers “What did you do to him?” “I didn’t do anything. It must have been the game.” I said back. The whole time we ate she just looked so scared while my brother gave me dirty looks across the table. The Game Cover After turning on my Wii, instead of booting up regularly, it went into self-destruct mode. I flinched at the sight of this. I didn't even know that it had a feature like that. I sighed to myself thinking, "That makes 5 console in under one year." Just as I was about to head back though, a tiny window popped up on screen. It read: "Play game before destruction?" I clicked OK and watched as the game automatically booted up... just automatic. A message popped up on screen as the game began. "So, XXXX. We meet again, do we?", I censored my name. The Return Of DQ Games I couldn't believe it. My old foe since that cursed Mario Party. Sure enough, the logo for DQ Games came up. I realized then that "QD" was just DQ's name spelled in reverse! It was all a lie! A dirty, rotten trick! Now I was being forced to watch some cursed, demonic, twisted game. Well I would NOT stand for it. I tried to get up, but it was almost as if some invisible force was keeping me held down. I looked behind me. The doors to the household seemed to stretch further and further out of existence. Soon, I was surrounded by what felt like pure nothingness. Just me and my now possessed Wii. Category:Lost Games Category:Video Games Category:Nickelodeon Category:Christmas-related and stuff Category:Stories made by Dizzy (aka Dr. Diddy kong) Category:Creepypastas Still in the works Category:Games By DQ Games